


Morgana Pampering Gwen

by phanconfirmed (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Begging, Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Grinding, Magic, Massage, Pampering, Public Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanconfirmed
Summary: Morgana sees Gwen working hard and decides to pamper her to show her gratitude.AU where Morgana never went bad and she and Gwen are dating.Creds to BBC





	1. Plan

Morgana wakes up to the sounds of Gwen bustling around her chambers. She is knelt by the fireplace, scrubing the floor with a rag. Her dress is wet, and her hair is falling out of its braid. She looks beautiful, but it is also obvious how hard she is working. Maybe too hard.

Running her hands over her expensive silk sheets, Morgana is suddenly struck by how much easier her life is than Gwen's. While she sleeps in, Gwen gets up at the crack of dawn and doesn't stop working until late at night. Guilt rushes through Morgana.

"Gwen." She croaks, her voice still rough from sleep.

Gwen looks up, a smile spreading across her face when her eyes rest on Morgana. The king's ward doesn't think she deserves to be looked at the way Gwen is looking at her right now.

"My lady, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Gwen. How are /you/?" She says the word in a way that demands the truth, but Gwen just rolls her eyes and mutters something about being fine.

"You worry about me too much, Morgana."

Morgana bites her lip before responding.

"Do I? You work so hard for me, and I fear I don't appreciate it enough."

Gwen's eyes widen almost commically large.

"Morgana! You must know that isn't true. You appreciate me plenty. You gave me a raise just last month!"

"And you responded by working twice as hard. If you don't give yourself a break once in a while, you will wear yourself out."

Gwen laughs.

"I know my limits, Morgana. Besides, I'm stronger than I look."

"I know you are, but I can't help but feel guilty."

"Well, don't. I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. I'm fantastic. And do you know why?"

Morgana shakes her head.

"Because I have such an amazing girlfriend, who loves me and frets over me and never makes me feel underappreciated."

Morgana blushes and smiles but, stubborn as she is, refuses to let this go. With determination filling her, she resolves to make this next week the most luxurious of Gwen's life. A plan begins to form in her head: Gwen deserves to be pampered, and that is exactly what Morgana will do.


	2. Shopping

As soon as Gwen leaves to do Morgana's laundry, Morgana rushes to put on her cloak and grabs her bag, the many coins inside rustling and tinkling happliy. Then she sets out for the market.

The shop owners nod at her politely. She is a regular at many of these places, so she knows excatly where to go. 

The store is full of other nobles, and many of them seem to want to talk to her, but they quickly avoid her when they see the look on her face. It is obvious Morgana is on a mission. No one dares to interupt her when she is this determined.

An hour later, her arms are full of dresses. She usually takes quicker to shop, but this time she took her time, looking for only the best dresses she could find, because that is what Gwen deserves. She holds at least 75 yards of silk, velvet, and lace in every color of the rainbow. She also buys a few pairs of thick wool gloves and fur cloaks to keep Gwen warm in the coming fall.

The total price is high, but Morgana doesn't care. Besides, Camelot can afford it.

The walk back to the castle is slow with her hands full of bags. Morgana thinks about asking a guard to help her carry the purchases back to her room, but disminses the idea quickly after. She wants to do this herself.

Releived that Gwen isn't back from doing the laundry yet, Morgana hides the gifts under her bed. It's only mid-morning; there's still a few hours before lunch. Morgana racks her brain for what she should do for Gwen next. Hoping to find inspiration from her environment, she runs her eyes around room before stoping them on the fireplace. Gwen mentioned something about cleaning it out this afternnoon. Morgana can do it for her. It can't be too hard.

A few minutes later, Morgana is realizing that yes, it is hard. Her arms ache and the smell of soot is strong, but she keeps going. Gwen should not have to do this everyday. 

/Maybe I should use magic/, she thinks briefly. The idea is tempting. She begins to whisper the spell until images of Gwen bent over the dishes, of her carrying trays of food up flights of stairs flash in her mind.

/No. If Gwen has to do this and more everyday without magic, then the least I can do is do it for a mere week without magic as well./

With that thought in mind, she gets back to work, now smiling from the knowledge that Gwen won't have to work today.


	3. Hands

Of course cleaning one thing inspried Morgana to do the rest of Gwen's chores. By the time Gwen comes back into Morgana's chamber's, lunch in hand, Morgana has cleared up Gwen's scedule for the rest of the day.

Doing so made her extremely hungry, and she rushes to the food only to stop short at the stunned look on Gwen's face. 

"Gwen? What is it?" She asks, worried.

"You cleaned."

Morgana laughs. "Yes. I did, actually. They really don't give you guys enough credit. How do you do all that every day?"

Gwen still looks surprised but she just shrugs.

"Why did you clean? That's my job." She sounds sad, and Morgana frowns.

"I wanted to give you a break from all the hard work you do. I love you, and the woman the king's ward loves shouldn't spend all day slaving away as a servant."

Gwen blushes. 

"I love you, too, but you must know I like to serve you."

"I know you do, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve a break every once in a while."

Gwen must be able to tell she's fighting a losing battle, because she just sighs and starts to get Morgana's lunch ready.

Her movements are stopped by Morgana's pale hand resting on her own. Morgana's skin, smooth and fair, contrasts with Gwen's, which is callaused and dark, although no less beautiful.

The noble brings Gwen's hand up to her mouth, kissing the back of her hand, then each finger, before pressing a longer kiss on her wrist. She relishes in the feeling of Gwen's quickened pulse against her lips.

"You're so beautiful." She murmurs against sweet skin.

"M-Morgana."

"Yes, love?"

"What are you doing?"

"Mm, kissing my girlfriend."

"I know that. But..."

Morgana lifts her head up, looking into Gwen's eyes. Her gaze is peircing and earnest, and Gwen is intimidated.

"But what? I love you and I don't care what time it is or what we are doing. I'm going to kiss you."

Her words embolden Gwen.

"Well, I love you, too. So I'm going to kiss you, too, no matter what."

And then she sweeps forward and captures Morgana's lips with her own. She moves softly agaisnt Morgana, stealing Morgana's breath away one gentle movement at a time. 

When they finally have to break to do silly things like breathe, Gwen rests their foreheads together and places her hands on Morgana's waist. 

Morgana thinks about those hands. They do so much for Morgana. They polish her jewlery, they wash her sheets, and they serve her food. 

They are the same hands that bury themselves in dark hair, that are so gentle when they lather soap onto Morgana' skin yet so rough at night, when moans fill the room. 

With a pang of her heart, Morgana remembers those same hands holding her tight after countless nightmares, those same hands wiping their owner's tears away after Gwen's father died.

Gwen's hands have done so much. Morgana almost cries from the thought, but she smiles instead.

"God, Gwen. You're perfect."


	4. Under the Table

After lunch, Gwen stacks the dishes up and makes to leave the room.

"I'll see you in a bit, after I grab some lunch."

Morgana used to insist that Gwen eat lunch with her, but Gwen refused, claiming that servants don't eat with their masters. It annoys Morgana, but Gwen can be just as stubborn as Morgana when she wants to, so she eats in the kitchen with the other servants.

Not today, though.

"Wait, Gwen. Let me take you out for lunch."

"Morgana, no-"

"No. Listen. You'll come with me or no sex for a week."

Gwen's resolve pretty much crumbles after that. Morgana smirks, but she doubts she would have been able to follow through with her threat had Gwen refused. Yes, she's sure she would have failed, especially when Gwen leans over the table to set the tray of food back down, giving Morgana an excelent view down her dress front.

"Once you're fininshed staring at my breasts, we can go." Gwen teases.

"You know you like it." 

"I wish I could say you're wrong..."

Morgana laughs and takes Gwen's hand, breaking into a run and pulling her out of the castle and into the best tavern in the upper town.

The owner seats them in a secluded corner of the room. Gwen looks at the extravagant surroundings with childlike wonder. Morgana studies her face and regrets not bringing Gwen here sooner.

"This place is amazing." Gwen breathes.

"Just wait until you try the food." Morgana says.

Gwen's stomach growls in response. Gwen blushes and Morgana laughs. 

As if on cue, the meal arrives. Morgana already ate, so she didn't order anything. Gwen, who has never been to a place as fancy as this tavern, was intimidated by the menu and asked Morgana to order food for her. Naturally, Morgana ordered a sampling of everything on the menu.

"Oh my God, Morgana. I won't have any clothes that fit after this."

"Mm, I hope not." Morgana winks with a smirk.

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"As much as you would like to see me walking around in just my underwear, I'm not sure the rest of Camelot would appreciate it."

"Oh, I don't know about that; I caught Arthur staring at you the other day." Morgana jokes.

They both laugh at that- everyone knows Arthur is gay. Well, everyone but him.

Gwen reaches for a strawberry, but Morgana swats her hand away. 

"Let me feed you." She insists

"Really, Morgana. There's a limit to the number of romantic gestures one girl can handle."

"Luckily for us, you haven't reached it yet." 

Gwen glares at her half-heartedly, but her eyes, full of love, betray her true emotions.

Morgana picks up a strawberry and brings it to Gwen's mouth, which opens obediently. Gwen wraps her lips around the berry before biting down. She closes her eyes and licks her lips when the taste hits her tounge. When she swallows and the tendons of her neck move, Morgana stares, enchanted.

Then Gwen bites into a peach, the juice of it running down her skin and fingers. A heat begins to pool at the bottom of Morgana's stomach.

Before she can stop herself, Morgana leans forward and licks the juice off Gwen's chin. It tastes sweet and flavorful. Getting a little carried away, Morgana licks into Gwen's mouth, wanting to taste more juice, more of Gwen.

Gwen moans, her mouth falls open, and her breathing becomes harsher.

Then she pulls away suddenly, her eyes fluttering open. Her pupils are blown but she is glaring at Morgana nonetheless. The look sends more heat to the pit of Morgana's stomach.

"Morgana, we're in public!" She whipser-yells, panting slightly.

"Well then you'd better make sure you don't make too much noise." Morgana whispers back.

"What do you mea- oh, fuck."

Morgana places her hand onto Gwen's thigh underneath the table, just brushing against the hot skin between Gwen's hips.

"Morgana, holy shit, we're not doing this now."

"Tell that to your hips."

Gwen's hips had been grinding themselves against Morgana's hand, and they stutter in their movement at Morgana's words. They start back up again, though, when Morgana slips her hand underneath Gwen's panties.

"Jesus, Gwen. You're so wet."

"Fuck, I know. Why do I put up with you?"

"Because of this." Morgana answers, then massages her fingers over Gwen's clit.

Gwen bites her lip to keep from crying out.

She keeps rubbing the bundle of nerves while she slips two fingers into Gwen's folds.

"Lady Morgana?" A voice says behind her.

She whips her body around, but manages to keep her hands working.

Gwen sucks in a breath beside her. Morgana smirks and thrusts her fingers farther and harder into Gwen.

"Hello, Sir William. How are you?"

The man in front of her is smiling politely, competely unaware of what is going on underneath the table. 

"I'm good, my lady. And you?"

"Oh, I'm just wonderful." She brushes against the spot in Gwen that makes her see stars. Gwen makes a noise behind her, and barely covers it up with a cough.

"Ah, and this is my girlfriend, Gwen."

William smiles at her, although he furrows his brow when Gwen moans loudly.

Obviously mortified, Gwen buries her head in her hands. The faint smell of vag fills the area, but if William notices he doesn't let on.

Morgana takes pity on Gwen. 

"Good afternoon, Sir William." It is an obvious dismissal, and William takes it well, nodding polietly to Morgana and Gwen before walking away.

Once he is gone, Morgana looks back to Gwen, only to see her head tipped back in ecstacy as she comes.


	5. Dresses

Gwen starts in on Morgana the minute they get back to Morgana's chambers.

"Really, Morgana! In the middle of the tavern?!-"

"We we're actually in ths corner, not the middle." Morgana says, grinning. 

"Oh, like that makes it okay! God, I could kill you right now!"

"Don't let the guards hear you threatening me. They'll think you're going to commit treason."

"Oh, I am." 

Morgana snorts.

"Gwen, William had no idea what was going on. Besides, are you really going to punish me for making you come?"

"Yes."

But before she can get a chance, Morgana reaches under her bed and pulls out the bags she bought this morning.

"Well, maybe this will make you change your mind."

She pulls out the dresses first. It takes a long time- there are a lot of them, before grabbing the other bag and showing Gwen the cloaks and gloves.

Gwen's jaw hits the floor.

"Is all that... for me?"

Morgana laughs.

"Yes, love. It is."

"But, why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend. And more importantly, you're an amazing person. You work so hard, and you deserve nice things."

"But this is too much. I couldn't possibly-"

Morgana rolls her eyes.

"Yes you could. And you will. If you don't take them, I will just have them delivered to your house."

Gwen gives her a withering glare but steps forward to see the clothes anyways. She runs a hand over the silk dresses, then the lace ones, then the velvet. 

"These are... amazing. I can't believe you got them for me."

"You better believe it, babe. Try them on."

"What? Now?"

"You don't have anything else to do. I fininshed all your duties earlier."

Gwen still looks hesitant.

"Gwen, relax and let me take care of you for once."

"...Fine."

Morgana smiles then locks the door with a muttered spell. With another spell, Gwen is standing in nothing but her underwear. She jumps at the sudden chill.

"Jesus, warn me next time you do th- oh wow."

Morgana had cast a warming spell on Gwen.

"Its like being hugged by magic."

Morgana beams. This is by far the best part of having magic- being able to share it with who you love.

The Camelot red, silk dress is the first one she slips over Gwen.

Gwen's face relaxes even more as Morgana gently laces the back of it.

"How does it feel?" She asks in Gwen's ear.

"Like heaven."

"So like you, then."

Gwen laughs, light and carefree, and presses her back into Morgana. Morgana wraps her arms around Gwen and they stay like that, embraced in comfortable silence for what they hope can be eternity.

And then Gwen opens her mouth.

"You know I'm still mad at you, right?"

Morgana just laughs, and Gwen soon joins her. Morgana's laugh is rich, deep, and accented by the sound of wealth and nobility. Gwen's is airy and cheerful, tinkling like bells or the hum of an excited crowd. The two sounds entwine with each other, contrasting each other while going together perfectly at the same time. A pair of guards walking outside the room stops to listen, smiling to themselves.


	6. Flowers

The next day, Morgana gets up early. Gwen hasn't shown up with her breakfast yet. She must not have counted on Morgana getting up early today.

/Good. Now I have plenty of time to get some more shopping done for Gwen/, she thinks, dressing quickly and grabbing her purse once more.

She goes to her regular girly shops, buying Gwen a silver and gold jewlery box along with more than enough necklaces, bracelets, and rings to fill it. She also gets her silk sheets, lotions and perfumes, and the champagne Gwen loved so much at lunch yesterday. It's been half an hour when an idea strikes her.

Gwen is lovely amd feminine, but she is also a tomboy and a blacksmith's daughter. She likes to ride fast horses and read thick books, just like Morgana. She should get her gifts that reflect all of Gwen, not just the girly parts.

With that in mind, Morgana heads over to her favorite blacksmith's shop, owned by Elyan.

"Lady Morgana! How are you?" He asks cheerfully when she walks in.

"I'm wonderful, Elyan. I'm actually doing some shopping for Gwen."

Elyan looks surprised for a moment before he beams.

"That's wonderful, my lady. Gwen deserves nice things."

"I agree completely. That's why I came to your shop."

Elyan smiles sheepishly, waving her compliment away. He's much too humble, just like his sister.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I want to get Gwen some daggers and a few pairs of gauntlets. She mentioned the other day that her's are getting old."

"Well I know her measurements, so that shouldn't be a problem. Anything you're looking for in particular?" 

"Just make sure they'll keep her safe."

Elyan smiles warmly at her.

"Of course. You really love her, don't you?"

"Of course."

\----

After Elyan's, Morgana goes to the bookstore and buys stacks of books about everything from history and mathematics to silly books about fantasy worlds. Worlds where magic isn't real and people have to settle for meager card tricks and pulling rabbits out of hats. 

There's one more shop left, and Morgana hurries towards it, hoping to get back home before Gwen arrives.

The flower shop smells earthy and sweet. Her eyes are bombared with colors of all kinds. Its too hard for her to choose just one kind and color, so she just gets a bouquet of each. It takes ten people pulling two wagons each to carry all the flowers, and as Morgana walks through town people stare and wonder what the flowers are for.

Halfway to the castle, Morgana decides she wants to surprise Gwen at her own home.

"Sorry, guys. We're going to have to bring these to the lower town."

The servants just smile and nod. Morgana breifly thinks that Merlin would have protested. She admires him for that, and especially cherishes his honesty when he uses it to insult Arthur.

The servants drop the flowers off in front of Gwen's house before being dismissed by Morgana. She gives them all some coins for their help.

It takes a while to bring all of the bouquets inside. By the time she is fininshed, it is beautiful in Gwen's home. Vases cover every surface and some of the floor. Morgana particularly likes the purple flowers. She tries to tell herself its not because purple is Gwen's favorite color, but she knows it is.

She also places the silk sheets on the bed, lays the daggers, champagne, lotion, perfume, jewlery box full of jewlery, and gauntlets on the counter, and stacks the books in ths corner. Satisfied with her work, she casts a preserving charm on the flowers before setting off for her chambers. Gwen's going to be surprised when she gets home today.


	7. Bath

The next morning, Morgana has just finished doing Gwen's chores when her girlfriend walks in, carrying breakfast. 

"Morgana Pendragon, get your butt over here and explain why my house is full of expensive gifts.

Morgana beams.

"Its because I love you, Gwen."

"You're really determined to spoil me, aren't you."

"Now you're catching on."

"There's nothing I can say that will make you take them back, is there?"

"Nope. You're just going to have to live with it."

"Fine." She huffs, a smile in her voice.

Morgana grins.

"You know normal people don't try to give gifts back."

"Well I guess I'm not normal, then."

"If that's the case, normal people are awful."

Gwen giggles. 

"I see you already did my chores for me. Why?"

"I know you said you didn't need a break, but I say that you do. And you can't protest, because I'm your boss."

Gwen rolls her eyes. She seems to be doing that a lot lately. Morgana supposes it's because she's not used to grand romantic gestures. Morgana curses herself for being so foolish. She should never have made Gwen uncomfortable with receiving gifts. Today she'll just have to make sure Gwen is comfortable. In fact, a day of relaxation sounds like exactly what Gwen needs.

"Gwen, because you work for me, you have to do everything I say, right."

She doesn't wait for a response.

"Good. Because I order you to strip and get in my bath tub."

Gwen laughs out loud, but quickly quiets down when she sees Morgana is serious.

"Wait. Why? I don't smell, do I?"

She sniffs her armpits, and Morgana laughs.

"No. I just want you to relax. Bathing always soothes me."

"But I don't need to relax. I'm perfectly fine."

"Just assure me that you are. The sooner you obey, the sooner I'll stop bothering you."

That seems to convince Gwen, because she begins to tug off her dress.

"Wait. Let me."

Morgana slips off the dress with soft, slightly trembling hands- she's never undressed Gwen by hand when they're not about to have sex, and this feels so much more intimate somehow.

Once Gwen is standing bare in her room, Morgana fills the tub with hot water with glowing eyes. 

She leads Gwen into the tub by a hand on the small of her back. She smiles contentedly when Gwen sighs as she sinks into the steaming water.

"Relaxing isn't so bad, huh?" She teases.

"Oh, shut up." Gwen chuckles.

Morgana grabs some bath soap and pours it into the water. The smell of lavender fills the room.

Gwen breathes in deeply, head resting on the padded edge of the tub.

Morgana feels a sudden rush of affection for this woman, who has worked so hard and suffered so much. She wants to kill anything that threatens her happiness, but she knows that is impossilbe. So she settles for just enjoying this moment.

"Hold you breath and close your eyes." She whispers, her voice soft so as to not intrude on this moment of peace.

She gently pushes Gwen under the water to wet her hair.

Gwen surfaces soon after, and she hums happily when Morgana massages shampoo into her hair.

"Mm, that feels good." She mumurs, and Morgana can't help but place a soft kiss behind Gwen's ear. She tastes bitter shampoo as a result, but doesn't really mind. The taste of Gwen is worth it.

After massaging Gwen's scalp for a few more minutes, she warns Gwen again before dunking her back under the water, rinsing her hair of suds.

Then she quickly strips down to her underwear and climbs into the tub, straddling Gwen so she can reach her body easier.

She gets a look at Gwen's face for the first time since she started the bath, and is blown away by what she sees. Her entire face is relaxed, her eyes are closed, and her jaw hangs slightly slack. Water droplets run down her face and get caught on her eyelashes and lips. Wet, curly hair is stuck to her forehead. 

"Lord have mercy, Gwen." She breathes.

Gwen's eyes open slowly, lazily.

"Yes, Morgana?" Her voice is slow and low spoken, as smooth as honey and just as sweet.

"How are you so beautiful?" She asks, cupping Gwen's left cheek and kissing the other.

"I don't know. I guess I just got lucky." She jokes.

"No, I'm the lucky one."

Gwen blushes. "Will you just wash me, please."

"You're so bossy." Morgana teases, but obliges happily.

She lathers soap into her hands and starts at Gwen's neck. Her movements are gentle as they travel from Gwen's back to her stomach. 

Soon, Gwen is snoring softly. Morgana rubs her thighs chastely, then runs her hands down the length of her legs.

Once she finishes, she lifts Gwen's sleeping form out of the water and carries her to the bed. She mutters a drying spell on them both before tucking Gwen's still naked form into the bed and and stripping herself of her own underwear to join her.

She wraps her arms around Gwen and presses her entire body to the other woman's. They are both naked, but the action doesn't feel sexual. It's intimate and comforting, and she has never felt closer to Gwen than she does right now. As a serene feeling of contentedness settles over the pair, Morgana drifts off to sleep, never letting go of the woman she loves.


	8. Halo

It's late in the afternoon when Morgana wakes up. She feels disoriented after falling asleep in the morning, but quickly relaxes when she feels Gwen shift next to her.

The light from the afternoon sun filters through Morgana's window, casting a glow around Gwen. With her eyes closed and her hair fanned around her face, she looks like an fallen angel.

Morgana whispers a spell, and a halo of light appears above Gwen's head, floating happily. It hums with magic as it casts a spell over Gwen. It starts by sending a tendril of golden light over Gwen's shoulders and her waist. The light spreads to rest on her chest, then it follows the curve of Gwen's thighs, wrapping itself like a vine wraps itsself around the column of a temple. Soon golden light covers Gwen's body, but it doesn't stop there. It begins to shape itself into a dress, with sweeping folds and layers of fabric. It's slightly transparent, and Morgana can just see Gwen's nipples and dark pubic hair through the dress.

Gwen wakes us suddenly, and gasps when she looks down, the halo shifting with her movements.

"Morgana! What is this?"

Morgana blushes, the red tint contrasting with her pale skin.

"Er, I only meant to make a halo of magic-" Gwen looks up and blushes when she sees the ring floating above her head.

"-But I got a little carried away and made an entire dress."

"You made me a dress of magic?"

"Yes. Sorry. I can get rid of it if you want."

Gwen blinks at her.

"Why would I want that? This is amazing! You're amazing!"

And then she jumps forward and captures Morgana's lips in a fierce kiss. The golden fabric of her dress presses against Morgana's bare skin, and it feels like a warm summer's breeze caressing her.

Grinning, Gwen pulls away and jumps out of bed, spinning around the room, causing the dress to twirl and flutter upwards. Gwen's hair is curled and messy beyond belief, her chocolate tresses swaying as she dances with no one and to no music. Her eyes are the color of rich, dark wood, her skin the color of cinnamon. Morgana thinks it tastes just as sweet.

She jumps out of bed and joins Gwen in dancing. She's still naked but feels completely comfortable. With a word and golden eyes, music fills the room.

It's fast at first, and they quickly dance to the beat. Gwen grabs Morgana's hands and jumps around, pulling Morgana around the room with her, laughing all the while.

Then the music slows down, and they slow down to match it. Gwen wraps her arms around Morgana, pulling her into a embrace. She sways back and forth, burying her face into Morgana's neck.

"You smell like lavender and pomegranates." Gwen mutters into her shoulder.

Morgana laughs, happier than she's ever been.

"God, Gwen. I love you."

"I love you more."


	9. Massage

It's late in the day now, and Morgana and Gwen just got back to her chambers from the fancy dinner Morgana took her to. 

"Oof, I think I pulled a muscle in my back dancing this afternoon," Gwen mutters, rubbing her back through a dark purple velvet dress Morgana bought her. The magic dress sits on the floor in the corner. The charm is wearing off, making it look like a puddle of glowing light, much like the sun on a hot summer's day.

"Aw, babe, you're getting old." Morgana teases.

"You're older than me, and I'm only twenty two."

"Really? I thought you we're at least seventy five."

"Oh, ha ha." She mocks but winces as she bends down to undo her shoes.

Morgana rushes forward to help.

"I've got it, Morgana." Gwen says, but she winces again.

"No. I'm doing this."

Gwen knows not put up a fight anymore. She just sits down on the bed and lets Morgana help her.

"Good girl." Morgana says with a grin.

"Shut up, Morgana." She grins.

"That's no way to talk to your boss. Now take your dress off."

"That's no way to talk to your employee, my lady."

Gwen laughs when Morgana scoffs but steps out of her clothes anyways.

"Now lay down on the bed, on your stomach."

"Er- what are you going to do?"

Morgana rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to heal your back." The 'duh' is unspoken but heard anyways.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

Morgana smiles before grabbing a bottle of rose-scented oil from the dresser.

She pours a bit into her palm and says a quick spell to warm it up slightly. Then she says another spell to enhance it's healing properties. The only thing Gwen is wearing is a pair of black lace panties, and she's layed out on Morgana's bed, waiting for her to touch her. The sight sends a sharp rush of arousal through her, but she shoves it aside. That can be dealt with later. Right now is all about Gwen.

She starts at Gwen's shoulders. She spreads the oil across the expanse of rich, dark skin and begins to rub. Gently at first, but she quickly begins to rub harder, kneading out all the knots in Gwen's back. She pushes her thumbs into Gwen's back while running her fingers gently over her stomach. Gwen moans, low and sexy and luxurious. 

"God, moan again." She orders.

Gwen doesn't need to be told twice. With every press of Morgana's hands to her back, she lets out a little mewling noise, arching her back into the soft touch. The magic healed her back ages ago, but Morgana doesn't stop. 

Her hands travel lower still, to the small of Gwen's back. They massage more there before running over Gwen's ass and onto her thighs.

"Morgana." Gwen moans.

"Can I touch you, Gwen?" She asks, wanting to make sure.

"Yes. God, you can do whatever you want with me."

Morgana grins.

"Whatever I want? Ohh, there's so many things and I just can't decide on one. Maybe you'll have to tell me what to do."

Her fingers rub down Gwen's thighs before running back up again, getting just close enough to feel the heat between Gwen's legs but far enough to make Gwen beg for more.

"Fuck, um. Kiss me." The request is suprisingly innocent, no where near as dirty as what Morgana would have asked for we're she in Gwen's position.

Nonetheless, she flips Gwen over so she's lying on her back, then kisses Gwen wet and heavy, making the act dirty with her tounge and teeth. Gwen groans, breathing heavily.

Then Morgana pulls away, making Gwen whine.

"You'll have to tell me what you want next, Gwen."

"Morgana, please just touch me."

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

Gwen huffs a shaky breath.

"Fine. Kiss my neck."

Without another word, Morgana obeys, attacking Gwen's neck with her mouth. She bites a trail down the side of it, paying extra attention to Gwen's rapid pulse point, before licking up the length of it. Gwen cries out and bucks her hips upwards.

"Do you want me to touch you down there?" Morgana asks with fake curiosity, expecting Gwen to say yes.

"No. Not yet. Just... touch my breasts."

"With what?"

"God dammit Morgana. It sounds so dirty when you make me say it out loud.

"That's the whole point, Guinevere."

Gwen moans at the use of her full name before choking out an answer.

"Touch them with your mouth. Your- fuck- tounge."

"As you wish."

Morgana obeys once again, enclosing Gwen's right breast with the wet heat of her mouth and cupping the left one with her hand.

Her tounge flicks Gwen's hard nipple once, then again and again. Gwen, so quiet and soft-demeanored in public, is now moaning loudly, filthy, and Morgana loves it. 

On a whim, she strattles Gwen and rolls her hips, grinding down with her mouth still on Gwen's breast.

"OhmygodMorgana," Gwen whines. She bucks her hips upwards again, but Morgana moves away from her, denying her friction.

"Tell me what to do, Gwen. Use your words." She says with a smirk.

"Fuck, Morgana. Um..."

"Don't be shy." She leans down to ghost her lips over Gwen's jaw, then mumbles into the hollow of her ear,

"What do you want, kitten?"

"I want... I want you to fuck me."

Gwen's eyes are squeezed shut and her head is turned away from Morgana, almost like she is ashamed to say it out loud. Morgana frowns and cups Gwen's cheek, making Gwen look her in the eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting, Gwen."

Gwen just nods, but her eyes tell Morgana that she understands. 

Morgana smiles and leans down to kiss Gwen. She kisses her for a long time, drawing out every breath from Gwen. Right when she pulls away, she grinds her hips down, hard, again and again.

Gwen cries out at the sudden friction but quickly starts to meet the thrust of Morgana's hips. Her moans are loud and desperate, and her back arches upwards. Morgana mutters a spell and Gwen's panties disappear.

Overcome by want, Morgana grabs Gwen's hips and flips them over. Gwen is sitting in her lap, grinding their cores together. Their movements are rough yet precise, pressing onto each other's clits with each grind.

Gwen wraps her arms around Morgana's neck and buries her face in her shoulder. She's moaning continuously now, muffled strings of curses and incoherent words flying out of her mouth.

Once again, Morgana takes Gwen's breasts into her mouth, sucking and niping lightly. At that, Gwen comes, her body spasiming against Morgana's. She groans at the feeling of release, and Morgana comes to the sound. They ride out their highs together, their grinding movements now slow and lazy, until Gwen slumps against Morgana, exhausted and spent.

Their skin is slick with sweat and the room smells of sex. With a spell, Morgana cleans them up. Then she places Gwen underneath the covers, much like one places a sculpture on a shelf: reverenlty, as if one isn't gentle, this beautiful piece of art will fall and break.

"Jesus, Morgana." Gwen mutters, too sleepy and still high from post-sex endorphins to form a real sentence.

Morgana hums happily, glad she pleased Gwen, and she wraps her arms around Gwen's waist.

Soft skin pressed to her own, Morgana falls asleep to the feeling of Gwen's head on her chest, her warm breath fanning over Morgana's neck.


	10. Compromise

Gwen insists on doing her own chores the next day, claiming "If anyone sees me lounging around anymore they'll fire me" to which Morgana replied "No they won't, I won't let them." But Gwen had her mind made up.

So now she is flitting about the room, picking up clothes and dishes and washing windows and polishing jewlery.

Morgana scowls in the corner, wanting to go back to when Gwen could relax all day. Unfortunately, reality has to catch up to them some time, and today seems to be that day.

"Oh, stop pouting, Morgana. I don't know why you are so upset- this means less work for you." Gwen admonishes.

"Yes, but it means /more/ work for you. I just wish you didn't have to work so hard."

"Morgana, I love you, but you really need to come to your senses. I /like/ to serve you. I enjoy it, in fact. I don't mind working hard, because it means that you don't have to. It makes you happy, so it makes me happy."

Morgana blinks. It never occurred to her that Gwen likes to serve her just as much as she likes to serve Gwen. Of course, that still doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a break every one in a while...

"Thank you, Gwen. That's very sweet of you, and I completely understand that. But how about a compromise: you let me pamper you for seven days a month, and the rest of the time, you can serve me as you usually do."

Gwen looks thoughtful for a moment before she smiles.

"I think I can live with that. Just bring it down to five days a month."

Morgana rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

"Seal the agreement with a kiss, please?" She says with a cheeky grin.

"Of course." Gwen replies, steping forward and brushing their lips together. Morgana sighs happily into Gwen's mouth, wrapping her arms around the woman she loves, perfectly content.


End file.
